The Hogwarts Blog Trad Fr
by Astrianne
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de TwiLyght Sans Sparkles :  Dumbledore a crée un blog. Lisez les pensées de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Snape et même Voldemort! AU modéré.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une traduction de la fic « The Hogwarts Blog » de **_**''TwiLyght Sans Sparkles''**_

**Vu que je suis plutôt forte en anglais et que j'ai vraiment aimé cette fic' j'ai eu envie de la traduire, donc voilà. (Désolé s'il y a des erreurs, n'hésiter pas à poster des reviews bien que tout le mérite en reviendra à**_**''TwiLyght Sans Sparkles''**_

_**NDT : Note de la traductrice**_

**Sujet : Bienvenue**

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai commencé ce blog. L'ennui, sûrement. Je sais que j'avais une raison mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir...

Oh, c'est vrai. Pour créer un endroit où tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne puissent se rejoindre et dire leur opinion sans avoir peur de représailles (J'ai placé des sortilèges d'anti-traçage sur l'URL, vous voyez, comme ça tous les blogueurs sont en sécurité, peu importe ce qu'il y a)

Donc, que vous veniez de Hogwarts ou non, sentez-vous libre de poster ce qui vous plait ! Je commence:

Hier a eu lieu le premier jour d'une nouvelle année scolaire, ce fut une belle journée aussi avec les sapins ornées de rouge et or... une parfaite journée d'automne.

Ça semblait parfaitement normal, et de plusieurs manières ça l'était. Tout était juste comme c'eût été pendant des siècles: les 1ère années remplirent le Grand Hall, morts de peur comme toujours.

Voir des fantômes a tendance à vous faire ça, sans mentionner ces enfants sang-purs qui ont des frères et sœurs plus grands qui trouvent amusant de mentir à propos du « test des Maisons » (oui, Fred et George Weasley, Je sais que vous mentez aux plus jeunes élèves en parlant de ce troll...pas une mauvaise farce, quoiqu'un peu méchante)

Mais ce n'était pas un groupe ordinaire de 1ère années : Harry Potter était parmi eux. Ah, Comme je me souviens bien de ce jour où je l'ai apporté à la maison de ses parents (NDT: dans le sens lien de parenté x)... Il suscita assez l'attention, entrant dans le Hall. D'une certaine façon, sa cicatrice était assez proéminente, même sous ses cheveux. Mais même s'il est célèbre, il semblait tout aussi terrifié que les autres 1ère années.

Il fut placé à Griffondor, comme je le pensais. Tout sorcier qui peut vivre avec d'aussi fiers Moldus que les Dursley et en sortir indemne a soit une remarquable force soit une remarquable stupidité.

Il n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, de toute évidence. J'espère que cette année sera ordinaire pour lui: Dieu sait qu'il a besoin d'une année de détente et d'amusement.

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore **

* * *

**Sujet: Ouais!**

ON A POTTER!

Dumbledore, dites merci au Choixpeau! Il nous a donné Potter! Dans vot' FACE, les Serpentards!

Oh, en passant, n'utilisez pas les toilettes pour hommes au 3 ème étage. Juste, faites nous confiance pour cette fois..

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Les garçons...**

Fred. George.

C'est votre mère. Pourquoi ne devrait-on pas aller dans les toilettes pour hommes au 3ème étage ? Vous n'avez fait exploser les toilettes, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous l'avez fait, ne soyez pas surpris si vous recevez une gentille Beuglante de ma part sous peu...

En passant, comment va Ron ? Soyez certains de bien veiller sur lui ! Un si bon garçon, Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Gardez un oeil sur Percy aussi, et n'osez pas me désobéir à propos de ces toilettes !

Beaucoup de joyeux retours (de marques d'affection) [NDT: ai galéré à traduire là *soupir*],

Votre mère qui vous aime.

**Posté par: Molly Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Maman? **

'mam? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Plus important encore, comment as-tu trouvé ce site? Est-ce que Dumbledore te l'as dit ou quelque chose comme ça?

Oh attend...Fred me dit qu'il l'a sûrement fait..Dumbledore a dit quelque chose à propos de le dire aux parents quand il a annoncé l'ouverture du blog hier...

Bref, on a pas explosé des toilettes, juré. C'était juste une petite farce qu'on a fait qui s'est un peu retrouvée hors de contrôle, mais pas de blessés. La seule personne qui n'a pas fait attention était Percy, et il va bien. Un peu chamboulé, mais pas une égratignure.

Ce qui nous amène à un autre point : s'il ne fait pas attention quand nous l'avertissons à propos des salles-de-bains, pourquoi devrions-nous nous occuper de lui ?

Oh...c'est vrai...c'est un préfet. J'avais presque oublié, vu qu'il ne l'a mentionné que CHAQUE JOUR PENDANT TOUT L'ÉTÉ !

Ron va bien. Lui, au moins, a suivi notre conseil au sujet des salles-de-bains pour hommes.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous,

Fred et George

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Expliquez-vous ! **

Qu'entendez-vous par « un peu chamboulé »? Qu'est-ce qui était dans cette salle-de-bain? QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT?

Si vous vous faites renvoyer, vous allez souhaiter être morts !

Croyez-moi bien,

Mam

**Posté par: Molly Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Pardon! **

Ow! Pas besoin d'envoyer cette Beuglante Maman! N'avons nous pas dit que Percy allait bien? Il l'EST! Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était redécorer un peu l'une des salles-de-bain et l'une des décorations paraissait un peu trop vivante. Percy a eu peur parc' qu'il est une poule mouillée !

S'il te plait ne nous tues pas,

Fred et George

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: ? **

UN PEU VIVANTE? L'énorme araignée était REELLE!

J'espère que maman vous tuera,

Percy

**Posté par : Percival Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Encore Pardon! **

Mais tout le reste était faux! Et comment pouvions-nous savoir que la tarentule avait faim ?

Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, Maman, nous avons retenue pour les deux semaines qui viennent avec Rusard. Heureuse ?

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Bien! **

Même pas une semaine dans le trimestre et vous voilà déjà en train de planifier de dangereuses farces! Franchement! Mes propres élèves! Vous méritez tout ce que Rusard a en réserve pour vous !

Professeur McGonagall

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall **

* * *

**Sujet: Hmph. **

Seulement deux semaines? Vous méritez plus.

**Posté par: Percival Weasley **

* * *

**Subject: ALLEZ quoi! **

Tu n'as pas été blessé! Et ALLEZ quoi! T'es notre FRERE! Tu penses vraiment qu'on aurait essayé de te faire tuer intentionnellement?

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: A mon avis...**

Ah, les sales traitres à leur sang, Weasley.

Je dois dire que je ne suis pas tellement choqué de voir que vous vous êtes déjà fourré dans le pétrin aussi tôt dans l'année.

Vous vous plaignez de deux semaines avec Rusard. Si vous étiez dans _ma _Maison, Je peux vous assurer que votre punition serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus grave.

Je ne suis peut-être pas votre directeur de Maison, mais soyez prévenus. Je vous surveille. Tout ce que vous faites, soyez-en assuré, je le saurais.

Vous ferez mieux de vous tenir à carreaux.

**Posté par: Severus Snape **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sujet: Donc on va...**

Nous allons aussi vous surveiller, Professeur. Précautionneusement, alors que vous nous tenez à carreaux et que vous nous dites combien notre punition aurait été bien plus grave si nous avions été dans votre Maison. Et comment _osez-_vous nous traiter de ''sales traitres à leur sang '' ?

Vous savez, on est tellement en colère contre vous qu'on ne va rien vous dire à propos de ce petit traquenard qu'on a placé dans les donjons.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujct: Hmm...**

Si vous avez fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait dans les donjons, vous allez écoper de pire que de quelques semaines de retenue...

**Posté par: Severus Snape **

* * *

**Sujet: Vous petits...**

quinze points à Griffondor que j'enlève pour votre toupet, Weasley. J'en aurai pris plus, mais Dumbledore m'a informé qu'étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de farce, je ne pouvais pas en enlever plus que quinze. Mais croyez-moi, vous allez le regretter...

**Posté par: Severus Snape **

* * *

**Sujet: Hahaha!**

Vous y avez cru! Vous ne pensiez pas _vraiment _que l'on ferait une autre farce aussi tôt, rassurez-nous?

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: En fait...**

J'_avais _pensé que vous en feriez une de sitôt. Ce qui montre bien à quel point je ne vous fait pas confiance. Gardez ça en esprit la prochaine fois que vous faites quelque chose de stupide.

**Posté par: Severus Snape **

* * *

**Sujet: Ok**

Nous méditerons sur ce fait pendant tout le temps consacré à une action stuppide.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Fred! George! **

Soyez respectueux! Ne parlez pas à un professeur de cette manière!

**Posté par: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Ma-am...**

Pas de commentaire.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Sujet: Je suis impressionné**

C'est la première parcelle de sagesse que vous montrez depuis que vous postez ici.

**Posté par: Severus Snape **

* * *

**Sujet: Peut-être...**

Peut-être que ce sont de faux Weasley. ''Les vrais Weasley ne sont sages que d'image'' (NDT: en ang ''Real Weasley don't show wisdom'' = « Les vrais Weasley ne montrent pas de sagesse » j'ai essayé de trouvé une phrase en fr qui rime sans enlever le sens)

**Posted by: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Sujet: Nan**

Nan. C'est sûr qu'on en montre pas :D

Peut-être que ça devrait être notre nouveau slogan: "Est VRAI Weasley qui n'est sage que d'image!"

(NDT: un peu mieux ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez d'autres tournures... :x)

On est tellement heureux Malfoy...

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Grr...**

Maintenant vois-tu ce que tu as crée, Malfoy ? Ils ont répété cette phrase idiote _toute la journée_!

Si tu n'étais pas dans ma Maison, Je t'aurais enlevé des points pour avoir causé ça

**Posté par: Severus Snape **

* * *

**Sujet: Mais...**

Mais c'est _vrai_!

En plus, c'est assez marrant...

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy **

* * *

**Sujet: Est Vrai Weasley qui n'est...**

SAGE QUE D'IMAGE!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: YAAAHHH!**

Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

**Posté par: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Sujet: Surrender**

Vive la folie!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Cool!**

J'aime cette chanson!

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Huh? **

Quelle chanson?

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Oh...c'est vrai...**

c'est une chanson Moldue...appelée Surrender...Je ne sais pas qui la chante...tu peux la trouver en ligne...Les Dursley ne l'aimait pas tellement, mais je l'ai écouté quelques fois, par accident.

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Bizarre, mais merci! **

On avait aucune idée qu'il y avait un groupe Moldu appelé Cheap Trick, ou qu'ils avaient écrit une chanson GENIALE nommée ''Surrender''

(chante) Mommy's all right, Daddy's all right, they just seem a little weird...surrender, SURRENDER! but don't give yourself away!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Moins deux**

Moins deux points à Griffondor pour avoir fourni aux jumeaux Weasley avec encore un autre moyen de m'ennuyer, M. Potter.

**Posté par: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Sujet: Je ne voulais pas...**

Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas!

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Relaxe...**

C'est pas grave Harry. C'était juste _deux _points. Je finirai sûrement par en nous en faire perdre plus

**Posté par: Ronald Weasley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sujet: Un blog de sorcier !**

Wow...Je vois que je suis venue un peu tard ici...Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, vraiment, Je sais que j'étais en train d'écouter lorsque Dumbledore à parlé du blog...J'ai sûrement été trop prise par les devoirs et autres...

En tout cas, ce blog est une idée vraiment géniale. Je ne savais même pas que les sorciers avaient des blogs, vu que je ne l'ai lu dans aucun livre, Je suppose qu'ils ne les considèrent pas comme méritant d'être mentionnés dans le domaine de la magie, vu que les Moldus en ont aussi. Là encore, les Moldus n'ont pas de sortilèges d'anti-traçage...

Jusque là, j'adore cette école-les classes sont les plus intéressantes que je n'ai jamais vu-mais les escaliers sont vraiment perturbants. Je me suis accidentellement retrouvée au quatrième étage hier alors que je voulais aller au second et Rusard s'est énervée contre moi. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être effrayée, étant donné que je n'avais rien fait qui aurait pu me causer des problèmes, mais il peut faire _peur_ quand il est en colère!

En passant, est-ce que tout le monde a entendu ce que les jumeaux Weasley ont fait ? Franchement! Mettre une énorme araignée dans les salles-de-bain _pendant la première semaine de cours_ ! Ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à faire quelque chose comme ça me passe par dessus de la tête.

**Posté par: Hermione Granger **

* * *

**Sujet: F-U-N**

Ça s'appelle le "fun," Melle Granger, et c'est ce qui nous amène à faire ce qu'on fait. Bien sûr, tu ne saurais rien à propos de cela, vu que tu passes ton temps à faire des devoirs...Dis-nous, Hermione, Est-ce que tu fais autre chose à part tes devoirs ? Tu sais...manger...dormir...enchanter des tasses de thé pour qu'elles rugissent face aux gens...pas comme si on avait fait cette dernière chose, mais c'est vrai qu'on aime beaucoup pratiquer les deux premières activités

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Ça explique beaucoup de choses! **

Alors c'est _ça _que vous étiez en train de faire toute l'année dernière! Prévoir de nouvelles farces! Un moyen inutile de dépenser son temps, surtout avec les examens finaux qui approchent...

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall **

* * *

**Sujet: HMPH! **

Pour votre information, je mange et je dors bien autant qu'une personne normale. Je fais juste mes devoirs plus que vous-ce qui est une bien meilleure façon d'user de mon temps, comparé à imaginer des farces inutiles.

**Posté par: Hermione Granger **

* * *

**Sujet: Examens finaux et HMPH! À vous aussi! **

Les examens finaux ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité, Professeur. De plus, ne les avons nous pas réussi?

Et pour te répondre, Melle Granger, nous considérons ardemment le temps employé à comploter une bonne blague comme du temps gâché. Cette énorme araignée dans les salles de bains n'était qu'un échauffement. Les VRAIS farces magiques valent bien le temps et les efforts qu'on y consacre.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: De peu**

C'est le mot-clé, De peu. Vous les avez réussi de peu.

**Posted by: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Sujet: Mais on a réussi! **

Le fait est qu'on les a réussi. On vit pour faire des farces au jour le jour!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Hmmm...**

J'aurais pensé que dans votre position, vous ne rétorqueriez pas à un professeur, encore moins à votre directrice de Maison. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas à même de discuter, Weasley, vu qu'un seul mauvais pas peut vous faire renvoyer.

**Posté par: Severus Snape **

* * *

**Sujet: Mais...**

Nous n'avons fait aucun mauvais pas ! Nous nous sommes très bien conduits!Enfin, depuis l'incident de l'Araignée en tout cas...

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Uhh...**

Quelqu'un à un autre sujet de conversation, n'importe quoi ?

**Posté par: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Un autre sujet? **

J'ai bien une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas réfléchir sur comment les Weasley ont bien pu s'offrir un ordinateur et poster sur ce blog?

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Sujet: blog public!**

C'est un blog public, Malfoy! Laisse Ron tranquille!

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Sinon quoi? **

Sinon quoi, Potter? Tu enverras Ron me poursuivre? J'ai tellement peur que je tremble...

De plus, en quoi le fait que c'est un blog public à a voir avec le fait que les Weasel (NDT: Weasel=Belettes) ne peuvent probablement pas s'acheter un ordinateur décent ?

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Sujet: L'union fait la force**

Nous sommes plus nombreux, Malfoy. Ne peux-tu pas compter? C'est quatre contre un-cinq, si tu comptes Potter. Et c'est WeasLEY.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Haha...**

Vous pensez honnêtement que vous pouvez me battre? Vous posez un doigt sur moi et mon père va vous faire morfler avant même qu'on ait le temps de prononcer « traitre à leur sang ». Les connections au Ministère contrent tous les pathétiques coups que vous pourriez me donner.

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà deux chapitres d'affilée pour excuser mon retard, j'ai bien reçu les reviews

(pour répondre à une certaine review, je modifierai ça sans problème, je voulais juste mettre en avant la relation parrain-filleul entre Rogue/Snape et Draco mais j'avais décidé de mettre le « vous » vu qu'il l'appelait Malfoy (j'ai dû oublier ))

merci pour les reviews, les +fav et les +alerts ^^

**Sujet: Blog Personnels**

Voyant combien tout le monde ici a des idées bien arrêtées (et après avoir vu un ou deux 1 ère années pleurant devant leurs ordinateurs), Dumbledore et moi avons décidé de donner à chaque élève l'opportunité de créer un blog personnel et une adresse de messagerie instantanée. Ceux-ci seront aussi privés ou publics que vous le souhaitez. Vous pourrez toutefois continuer à poster sur le blog public si vous le choisissez, mais s'il vous plait gardez vos insultes en dehors du secteur public.

(Oui, M. Malfoy, Je m'adresse à vous. Vous avez causé tout ça, ne soyez pas fier.)

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Les Divagations d'une jeune étudiante**

_**Hermione Granger **_

Aussitôt après que le Professeur Mcgonagall à fait son annonce sur les blogs personnels, Je m'en suis crée un. Ils sont assez pratiques, prenant en compte le fait qu'ils sont non seulement protégés par des mots de passe, mais aussi avec des sortilèges de protection- vous savez, les sortilèges d'anti-piratage. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que si vous hésitiez à taper votre mot de passe trop longtemps, un firewall (« mur de feu ») littéral se dressait entre vous et le clavier. Mes parents avaient un blog et ils n'ont _jamais _eu ce problème. Dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas eu. Professeur McGonagall a dit que pour les Moldus, on dirait juste que le site ne marche plus.

Je sais que je l'ai mentionné précédemment, mais ces escaliers sont _horribles! _Horribles et en même temps géniaux! Je suppose qu'ils sont juste géniaux parce que je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil, mais cette marche piégée m'a déjà eue deux fois! Ugh! On penserait qu'après trois semaines ici je ne m'y laisserai plus prendre, mais nooon...

Quoiqu'il en soit, Je suis déjà assez douée en classe. Une bonne chose, aussi, Papa a dit que si on avait une sorcière dans la famille, elle avait intérêt à être bonne en sorcellerie. Il plaisantait...en quelque sorte. Je pense.

La Transfiguration est l'une de mes classes les plus intéressantes, mais c'est la plus dure. Jusqu'à maintenant, Je suis la seule qui a réussi à transformer une allumette en une aiguille, ce qui est plutôt cool. La Défense contre les forces du mal est intéressante aussi. Les trois dernières semaines ont vraiment anéanti tout ce que je savais sur les vampires ou les loups-garous. Les légendes Moldus ne sont rien comparées aux vraies informations.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur mes premières semaines à Hogwarts.

**Commentaires: **

_Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tu t'habituera aux escaliers sous peu. Et laisse-moi te féliciter encore une fois pour ton rang de première de ton année en Transfiguration. Continue sur cette voie !_

_Professeur McGonagall _

_P.S.: La rumeur du firewall est juste ce qu'elle est-une rumeur._

* * *

**Uhh...Voilà mon blog**

_**Ronald Weasley **_

Ouais. C'est mon blog.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Malfoy pue. Harry est cool. (J'ai bloqué Malfoy pour qu'il ne vienne pas sur ce blog, en passant.)

Ne peut pas supporter le cours de Potions.

A part ça, j'adore être ici. Hogwarts est juste aussi génial que dans ce que mes frères m'ont dit sur cette école.

'Ai des devoirs. Salut.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Wohoo! Premiers à commenter! Malfoy pues vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Mais cette école gère! Oh, et « n'est vrai Weasley qui n'est sage que d'image! »_

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Hey...tu m'as mentionné dans ton blog! Cool! J'adore Hogwarts aussi._

_Harry Potter _

* * *

**Pensées de Crabbe et Goyle**

On nem le fromaje

Et la tartteu.

Kwidditch est kool, ossi.

**Commentaires: **

_Hum...super. Vous avez mal épelé fromage, tarte, n'aime, Quidditch et cool._

_Draco Malfoy_

_HAHA, Draco! Mes amis sont plus intelligents que les tiens!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_On verra bien CA, Weasley._

_Draco Malfoy _

_Au moins Harry sait bien épeler tarte!_

_Ronald Weasley_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter **_

Uh...ouais. Je suis Harry Potter, et ceci est mon blog.

Bon début pour commencer un blog, hein? Eh bien, en considérant le fait que c'est le premier blog que j'ai jamais crée-blog de sorcier ou non- J'ai plein de choses à apprendre.

Pourquoi tout le monde devient fou quand quelqu'un dit ''Voldemort'' ? C'est comme si c'était un gros mot ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais qu'il est méchant- le plus méchant sorcier du siècle dernier, d'après ce que j'ai entendu-mais il n'y a pas de mal a dire son nom, non ? Là encore, peut-être qu'il y a une sorte de magie bizarre connecté à son nom mais pas que je sache. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis nouveau dans le monde sorcier.

Hogwarts est fun. J'adore être ici. Les seules classes que je n'aime pas sont l'Histoire de la Magie et les Potions, les deux à cause des profs. Snape est méchant et Binns est ennuyant. (Je viens juste de réaliser combien je suis reconnaissant envers tous ces sortilèges de confidentialité et tout. Imaginez si Snape et Binns lisaient ça!)

Donc...ouais. En passant, Ron est cool. Malfoy ne l'est pas.

* * *

_Fais attention quand tu dis don nom, Harry. Il est appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour une bonne raison._

_Professeur McGonagall _

_Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu dis son nom! Je suis à la fois impressionné et choqué. Ne refais pas ça!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Tu es plus cool que Malfoy-et tu sais bien épeler tarte._

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Euh? _

_Harry Potter_

_Va voir le blog de Crabbe et Goyle. C'est hilarant!_

_Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

**Je suis vraiment génial**

_**Draco Malfoy **_

Tu as vu le titre. Je suis vraiment génial. Fais avec, Potter.

Depuis que Crabbe et Goyle ont posté leur premier article de blog, J'ai eu quelques personnes qui se sont m'ont insulté à propos du fait que je traine avec des crétins. Me disant qu'ils sont stupides et ont le QI d'un donut-mais seulement lorsque leurs deux cellules nerveuses sont associées.

(Note à moi-même: être plus sympa avec les sang-de-bourbes. Seuls les Moldus et ceux qui ont vécu avec eux savent ce qu'est le QI d'un donut.)

Même si personne ne va lire ce blog, Je le dirai ici. Pour la Défense de Crabbe et Goyle: Ils sont stupides. _Incroyablement _stupides. Mais ils sont utiles à avoir près de soi.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_On et PAS stuupid!_

_Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle _

_Hey, n'ai-je pas dit que j'aime vous avoir près de moi ?_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Uhhh...ouè...désolè..._

_Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle _

* * *

**Mémoires de Farceurs**

_**Fred et George Weasley**_

Hey, quelqu'un pourrait dire merci à Crabbe et Goyle? Leur blog est le truc le plus marrant qu'on ait jamais vu- et on s'y connait en rigolade!

Malheureusement, pas Filch. Notre détention consistait en deux semaines de douleur et de misère, après quoi nous avons commencé un blog. Ouais.

En fait, la partie sur la douleur et la misère était pas mal parce qu'on a vu le plus hilarant des articles qu'on ait jamais vu! On ne savait pas que c'était possible de mal épeler tarte, mais apparemment ça l'est, parce que Crabbe et Goyle l'ont fait.

Plus de farces pour l'instant, au cas où nos fans loyaux seraient déçus.(Oui, on sait qui tu es et on t'ADORE!) Les Beuglantes ne sont jamais amusantes, et on a entendu une rumeur à propose de e-Beuglantes. On se demande comment elles peuvent bien marcher...est-ce que l'écran prendrait feu si on lit pas ou un truc dans le genre? Ou est-ce que ça reste juste là en train de te crier dessus pour que tu OUVRES CE FOUTU MAIL!

Hmmmm...Espérons que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur. Les Beuglantes ordinaires sont déjà assez mauvaises comme ça.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_C'est juste une rumeur. Puis, les adultes préfèrent communiquer par courrier. Ils pensent que c'est bien plus personnel, et c'est quelque chose d'énormément satisfaisant que d'ouvrir une lettre écrite à la main et envoyée par chouette._

_Percival Weasley_

_Dieu merci pour ça. Et ouais, les chouettes sont plus amusantes. J'sais pas...un ordinateur ne peut pas te trouver si tu es perdu._

_Ronald Weasley _

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

Wow.

C'est tout ce que je peux dire après avoir lu le blog de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ca, et le fait que lire leur blog est un moyen indéniable de se sentir plus intelligent.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_N'est-ce pas? J'espère qu'ils posteront plus souvent et qu'ils ne vont pas nous bloquer. Juste, ne commente pas trop, et ils ne devraient pas s'en rendre compte. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient compris comment bloquer les autres._

_Ronald Weasley _

* * *

**Pensées de Crabbe et Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle**_

On et PAS stupeed!

Jsute pask on peu pa épeler ne veu pas deer kon et idio!

Draco, arête 2 te moker 2 nou! On s'et ke tu le fé!

* * *

**Uhh...Voilà mon Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

En fait, Crabbe et Goyle, ça veut BIEN dire que vous êtes idiots.

J'ai dû ravaler BEAUCOUP de remarques sarcastiques, en lisant leur blog. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas rire autant de leur stupidité...mais je ne peux rien y faire. C'est trop marrant!

**Commentaires: **

_T'as vu, leur blog est génial! Je veux dire... Ta vu, l'heur blog et géneeahl!_

_Fred et George Weasley _

_Trop marrant! Ca me fait sentir intelligent..._

_Harry Potter_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, voici la suite avecv beaucoup de retard _**

**Mémoires de farceurs**

_**Fred etGeorge Weasley **_

Vous vous souvenez d'il y a quelques semaines quand nous avions posté sur notre blog que nous aimions ''Surrender'' de Cheap Trick ? Et bien nous avons menti. On _adore _''Surrender'' de Cheap Trick. On adore aussi ''The Immigrant Song'' de Led Zepplin, mais nous ne savons pas trop quoi penser de ''Ballroom Blitz'' de The Sweet. Ça a l'air vraiment cool, mais les paroles...ben, on va les poster ici et vous laisser voir par vous-même.

_Oh, lately it's been so hard, livin' with the things you do to me, uh huh_

_My dreams are gettin' so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see, uh huh _

_OH! I see a man in the back, as a matter of fact his eyes are as red as the sun!_

_And the girl in the corner, let no one ignore her 'cuz she thinks SHE'S the passionate one!_

_OH! YEAH! It was like lightning! _

_Everybody was frightening! _

_And the music was soothing! _

_And they all started grooving! _

_Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Chorus And the man in the back said "Everyone attack!" and it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said "Boy, I better warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz!" _

_Ballroom blitz_

_Reaching out for something, touching nothing's all I ever do_

_Oh, I softly call you over, when you appear there's nothing left of you, uh huh_

_OH! And the man in the back looks ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky!_

_And the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner 'cuz she can kill you with a wink of her eye!_

_OH! YEAH! It was electric! _

_So frightfully hectic!_

_And the band started leaving!_

_'Cuz they all stopped breathing! _

_Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Chorus_

_OH! YEAH! It was like lightning! _

_Everybody was frightening!_

_And the music was soothing! _

_And they all started grooving!_

_Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Chorus_

_This is a ballroom blitz, this is a ballroom blitz_

_This is a ballroom blitz, YEAH! IT'S A BALLROOM BLITZ! _

Et ouais. C'est "Ballroom Blitz." On l'a enchanté pour que vous puissiez entendre la chanson...La chanson est cool, nan? Mais...on ne sait pas...Tout le monde a toujours dit que Voldemort avait des yeux rouges...

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez les gars ?

_Bon Dieu..Un Moldu a vu Tu-sais-qui et a écrit une chanson à propos de ça! Je ne pense pas que vous devriez écouter cette chanson, les garçons..._

_Molly Weasley_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Parce que tu-sais-qui n'est pas une matière à rire _

_Molly Weasley_

_Je l'aimais bien..._

_Harry Potter_

_'Man, c'est pas à propos de Tu-sais-qui! C'est à propos d'un rêve que le chanteur a eu!_

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Maintenant que vous le dites, c'EST un peu glauque..._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Oui, un rêve à propos de Tu-sais-qui!_

_Molly Weasley_

_Votre mère a raison: cette chanson n'est pas conforme. Dumbledore va entendre parler de cette affaire les garçons._

_Severus Snape _

* * *

**Sujet: Ballroom Blitz**

J'ai ouï dire que la chanson ''Ballroom Blitz'' avait causé quelques problèmes à Hogwarts. Les enseignants et les élèves ont débattu sur le fait ou non que cette chanson était basée sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et quelques uns ont été offensés de la manière dont les gens pouvaient être aussi coulants à propos d'un homme aussi EVIL. Par conséquent, le reste des professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que cette chanson sera bannie. Pas de personnes la chantant dans les couloirs, pas de postage sur vos blogs personnels, pas d'échanges de copies des paroles. C'est la seule façon d'éviter la controverse. Tous ceux qui l'ont posté sur leurs blogs doivent enlever les enchantements qui permettent aux gens d'écouter la chanson. Je suis en train de travailler sur un outil qui permet aux élèves de supprimer leurs messages postés.

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore **

* * *

**Sujet: Excuses**

Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir posté ''Ballroom Blitz''. Nous n'avions aucune idée que ça allait offenser autant de gens, et nous ne voulions pas créer de polémique. Nous étions juste en train d'essayer d'engager une conversation semi-intelligente sur les mérites de la chanson. Nous allons supprimer le post aussi vite que nous le pourrons.

P.S.: Dumbledore, merci de ne pas nous avoir mis en détention ou une punition similaire. Professeur Snape, un grande excuse à vous. Nous réalison que ça vous a grandement offensé, et nous sommes désolés. We honestly didn't mean to.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley **

* * *

**Memoires de Farceurs**

_**Fred et George Weasley**_

Et bien, nous n'avons pas eu de détention. Dieu merci pour ça.

Nous n'avions pas idée qu'une simple chanson pouvait causer autant de dégâts, ou qu'une petite tout petite erreur pouvait faire que Snape nous déteste encore plus.

En réalité, nous ne savions pas que c'était possible que Snape nous déteste encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. Il nous a enlevé dix points parce qu'on a pas nettoyé assez vite en Potions. Plus tard, dans les couloirs, il nous a menacé d'en enlever plus si on arrêtait pas de sourire.

En bref, il est en rogne.

On se demande si on peut se racheter...ou n'importe quoi qui puisse faire en sorte qu'il arrête de nous haïr autant.

* * *

_Eh bien, peut-être que si vous étiez un peu plus discrets..._

_Molly Weasley_

_Vous avez pris votre nouveau slogan (VRAIS Weasley ne sont sages que d'images) trop sérieusement. Je suis juste heureux de ne pas être à votre place._

_Percival Weasley_


	7. Chapter 7

**LeSurvivant: **Hey Ron. T'es connecté?

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Est-ce que tu me parlerais si je ne l'étais pas?

**LeSurvivant: **Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé.

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Ouais, bref...

**LeSurvivant: **, Ouais, bref, qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que Snape n'ait pas encore été viré ?

Je veux dire, après avoir lâché ce troll à Halloween...

**NewbieCurieuse: **Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Harry! Souviens-toi comment Snape est allé sur le blog de Fred et George !

**LeSurvivant: **Oui. Désolé

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Allez, Hermione! C'est pas comme si'l surveillait ce truc de chat instantané!

**MaitredesPotions: **Réfléchis encore, Weasley.

**LeSurvivant: **Oh...désolé à propos de ça, Professeur...Je ne voulais pas dire ça, honnêtement!

**PotionsMaster: **Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Potter, ou vous serez renvoyé.

**LeSurvivant: **Renvoyé? Pour _ça_?

**FièreGryffondor: **Malfoy, sortez de leur conversation IM! Non seulement c'est supposé être privé, mais prétendre être un professeur ! Vingt points enlevés à Serpentard !

**PotionsMaster: **Comment vous avez su que c'était moi ?

**ProudGryffindor: **Les professeurs ont des comptes administrateurs. Nous pouvons outrepasser les sortilèges d'anti-traçage si nous suspectons un élève d'avoir brisé les règles. Maintenant, vous avez trente secondes pour vous déconnecter et SORTIR de cette conversation avant que je ne vous enlève plus que vingt points !

**LeSurvivant: **Merci.

**NewbieCurieuse: **Comment a-t'il fait ça ? Je veux dire, c'est bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas tiré avec ça mais...comment a-t'il réussi à...

**FièreGryffondor:** Je ne sais pas, mais croyez moi, Dumbledore va en entendre parler!

**FièreGryffondor: **En passant, Harry, sois plus prudent à propos de ce que tu dis sur les professeurs. Plus spécialement sur les professeurs.

**LeSurvivant: **OK...merci, Professeur McGonagall...et pardon.

**FièreGryffondor: **Ce n'est pas grave. Garde juste ça en mémoire pour des références futures. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Je dois aller chasser un certain Serpentard de la punition qu'il va recevoir.

* * *

**Sujet: Je suis vraiment désolé**

Potter, Je suis désolée d'avoir piraté le compte de Professeur Snape et d'avoir utilisé son pseudo IM pour t'effrayer. Professeur Snape, je suis désolé d'avoir pris votre identité. Ça n'arrivera plus.

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Je suis vraiment génial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

J'ai eu une détention.

Stupide.

Parce que j'ai piraté le compte de Snape pour effrayer Potter.

Papa va en entendre parler. Je lui ai envoyé une chouette la nuit dernière, après que j'ai eu ma détention avec McGonagall.

Et maintenant ils ont mis en place toutes ces nouvelles règles et on ne peut plus changer notre nom d'utilisateur sauf avec une permission spéciale.

Stupide.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Que ça vous serve de leçon, Malfoy. Je vous verrai en détention demain, juste après diner. Et il n'y a rien que votre père puisse faire contre ça._

_Professeur McGonagall _

* * *

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Ouais! Malfoy a eu une détention!

**LeSurvivant: **WOOH!

**VraiWeasleySage: **Mais vous devez quand même l'admettre, c'était vraiment une belle farce qu'il vous a fait...

**NewbieCurieuse: **C'était méchant!

**Farceurs4ever: **Méchant, mais excellent.

**NewbieCurieuse: **Fred, ne sois pas si...

**Farceurs4ever: **Et alors? Et je suis George.

**VraiWeasleySage: **LOL! Même en ligne vous ne pouvez pas nous différencier!

**NewbieCurieuse: **Au moins on sait que cette farce ne pourra plus être réitérée.

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Ça pourrait être drole si Fred et George faisaient cette blague à Malfoy...

**Farceurs4Ever: **C'est pourquoi j'ai dis qu'elle était excellent. Parce que j'aimerais la faire une certaine personne...

**LeSurvivant: **Une certaine personne nommée Draco Malfoy?

**VraiWeasleySage: **Non, une certaine personne dont le nom commence par P et finit par ercy.

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Tu veux dire Percy?

**VraiWeasleySage: **Ouaip.

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Maman peut voir ce blog, vous savez...

**VraiWeasleySage: **Ouais, c'est bien pourquoi on va pas le faire. Mais ce serait quand même génial de prendre la place de McGonagall et lui dire qu'il a échoué aux exams un truc comme ça...

**NewbieCurieuse: **Ce serait méchant!

**Farceurs4Ever: **Ce serait marrant!

**NewbieCurieuse: **J'ai des devoirs à faire. Au revoir.

**LeSurvivant: **A+, Hermione!

**NewbieCurieuse: **Si vous aviez un semblant de bon sens, Harry et Ron, vous seriez en train de faire vos devoirs aussi.

**J'épelleBienTarte: **Je ferai mieux d'obéir à Hermione, A+.

**LeSurvivant:** Je ferai mieux d'y aller aussi, à la prochaine!

* * *

**FierSangPur: **Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai eu une détention.

**ChuiCrabbe: **oué.

**ChuiGoyle: **trop bèt.

**FierSangPur: **Vous ne pourriez pas ESSAYER de bien épeler?

**ChuiGoyle: **sa s'apele le SMS, ta pa bsoin 2 b1 épeler.

**ChuiCrabbe: oué**. Cé en fète encouragai.

**FierSangPur: **C'est agaçant.

**ChuiGoyle: **viens dan cète foly, draco...

**FierSangPur: **Ne commence même pas à me chercher.

**ChuiCrabbe: **sur koi?

**FierSangPur:** sur combien cette chanson est stupide.

**ChuiCrabbe: **kel chanson?

**FierSangPur: **Surrender...de Cheap Trick...

**ChuiCrabbe: **hu?

**FierSangPur: **Laisse tomber.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment génial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Laissez-moi vous dire un secret.

Premièrement, laissez moi m'assurer que mes parents ne puissent pas voir ce post.

OK, ils sont bloqués.

Ils ne sauront jamais que ce post existe.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le secret. Vu que personne à part moi ne peut voir ce post je peux le dire:

J'aime bien "Surrender" de Cheap Trick.

Oui, je sais que ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley l'adorent. Je sais que ça agace Snape énormément. Et je sais que ça a été écrit et chanté par des Moldus. Je l'aime toujours.

J'aime aussi Led Zepplin.

'man et 'Pa ne doivent pas le savoir..

Mais je l'aime quand même.

Je vais maintenant supprimer ce poste. Oui je suis paranoïaque là.

Led Zepplin GÈRE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis vraiment génial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

N'arrive...pas...à...sortir...les...chansons...moldus...de...ma...tête

Ouaip, vous l'avez deviné, j'ai eu ''The Immigrant Song'' coincée dans ma tête pendant les trois semaines qui ont passé. Depuis le jour où j'ai mis pied dans le monde de la musique Moldue, chaque chanson de Led Zepplin que j'ai entendu est restée dans ma tête. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien sûr, mais quand même...c'est assez embarrassant d'admettre que vous êtes un fan de musique Moldue.

Les Moldus sont peut-être stupides, mais ils écrivent de la bonne musique.

* * *

**Je souhaite être né habile  
**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

Quelque chose ne va pas avec Malfoy. Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi de toute la journée

Bizarre, je sais.

En Potions, Je l'ai entendu chantonner quelque chose. Les Malfoy ne chantonnent pas.

Hmmm...

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_J'ai remarqué la même chose. Snape a presque été agacé par lui. _

_Harry Potter_

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui le rend aussi...tolérable. _

_Hermione Granger _

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter **_

Devinez quoi?

Demain c'est mon premier match de Quidditch! WOOHOO!

J'étais tellement surpris quand j'ai été pris dans l'équipe...vous auriez dû voir la tête de Malfoy! Et demain je joue pour la première fois!

* * *

_On est impatients! Espérons que tu sois un meilleur attrapeur que celui de l'année dernière..._

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Here's to beating Slytherin!_

_Percival Weasley_

_Here's to beating Slytherin to a bloody pulp!_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Why a bloody pulp? _

_Percival Weasley_

_Because...it's Slytherin? _

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Hm...maybe you should just put a giant spider in THEIR bathroom! That'd be as good as beating them to a bloody pulp; the spider would beat them up FOR you! _

_Percival Weasley_

_Bonne idée Percy! On revient de suite. _

_Fred and George Weasley_

_N'y pensez même pas. _

_Professeur McGonagall_

_Bonne chance, Harry! Je t'aiderais pour tes devoirs si t'as besoin. _

_Hermione Granger_

_Ouais, bonne chance! Hermione et moi, on te regardera jouer! _

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Sujet: ON A GAGNE!**

ON A GAGNE! Dans votre FACE les Serpentards!

On l'a fait, on l'a fait, oh ouais oh ouais!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: YAY FOR POTTER!**

ON A GAGNE! Bon travail, Potter!

**Posté par: Oliver Wood **

* * *

**Sujet: Hmph. **

Alors, vous avez gagné un match. La belle affaire. Serpentard a gagné la coupe des maisons six années d'affilée.

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy **

* * *

**Sujet: Plus pour longtemps**

Serpentard ne sera pas au sommet pour encore longtemps, Malfoy...Gryffindor va GAGNER cette année!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Trop sûrs de vous**

Vous avez gagné UN match. C'est bien plus de gagner la coupe des maisons que de gagner un simple match de Quidditch.

**Posté par: Severus Snape**


	9. Chapter 9

**Journal d'un Maitre des Potions**

_**Severus Snape**_

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais pas très familier avec la musique Moldue, encore moins étais-je fan du peu que j'eus écouté. Classic Rock ? Non merci. Je préfère les groupes sorciers. Eux, au moins, chantent sur des thèmes avec lesquels je suis familier. Maintenant que ce soi-disant "classic rock" a gagné un groupe de fans ici, à Hogwarts, Je peux honnêtement ire que je déteste ça.

Peut-être que cette haine vient du fait que les jumeaux Weasley ont chanté ''Surrender'' sans arrêt, ou que la première chanson entière que j'ai écouté (chantée par les artistes originaux et non les Weasley) m'ont paru aussi offensant, insensible, et naïve. De toute manière, je n'aime pas le classic rock et je n'aime pas la musique Moldue.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore m'a informé que je ne pouvais pas enlever de points aux gens qui chantent ou chantonnent en classe or dans les halls. Ça, ajouté au fait que l'élève que je pensais le plus à-même de me soutenir au travers de ce fiasco m'a apparemment trahi. Oui, Draco Malfoy a été en train de chantonner et siffloter des tubes variés-incluant ''Surrender''. Cette chanson est vraiment en train de me taper sur les nerfs.

Cette phase va bientôt se terminer. Je vais juste m'asseoir et attendre ce jour, espérant qu'il arrive bien assez tôt.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Je n'aimais pas particulèrement "Ballroom Blitz," non plus, mais vous êtes un peu trop fermé là, ne pensez-vous pas? "Stairway to Heaven" est en fait assez jolie. J'aurai cru que c'eut été écrit par des sorciers si je n'en savais rien. _

_Filius Flitwick _

_N'avez vous pas de meilleures choses à faire que d'écouter ce bazar moldu ? _

_Severus Snape_

_Je trouve que ça m'aide à me concentrer et me relaxer après une longue journée- spécialement les jours où j'ai fait apprendre les charmes de de bannissement et d'invocation.  
_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Soyez de bonne humeur, Severus. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

**Mémoires de Farceurs  
**

_**Fred et George Weasley**_

La musique Moldue est GÉNIALE!

Oui, on en a écouté un peu-en dehors du royaume du rock classique et dans le royaume des autres types de musique- et on AIME ce qu'on a écouté!

Vu que la dernière chanson qu'on a posté a fait des dégâts, on a décidé que celle-ci n'est pas voici une chanson de Relient K.

_All the pretty girls in the bathroom talkin'_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins? _

_My ears were burnin' but I kept on walkin'_

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rockin' _

_(Chorus) The Sadie Hawkin's Dance_

_And my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better, oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys _

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater? _

_Sittin' in the back of my next class nappin'_

_Gotta give a speech, then bow to the clappin'_

_Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughin' _

_Think I got a tan from the light in which I was baskin' _

_(Chorus) _

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_Found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said "That's one thing I won't be needing."_

_Well, since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_Only to get stopped by a girl...so...stunning_

_She said "You're smooth_

_And good with talkin'_

_You're goin' with me to the Sadie Hawkins." _

_(Chorus X2) _

Après une méticuleuse recherche sur Internet, On a trouvé que la danse Sadie Hawkins est une tradition Moldue Américaine dans les écoles où les filles invitent les garçons au bal. in schools where the girls ask the boys, instead of the other way around. Un quarterback l'équivalent Moldu d'un capitaine de Quidditch (on pense).

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Je vais faire un pétition et la présenter à Dumbledore pour qu'il bannisse la musique Moldue. _

_Professeur Snape_

_Il ne va pas le faire, vous savez. _

_Professeur McGonagall _

_Allez, Professeur! On aime tous ça! _

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Sujet: Musique Moldue  
**

Comme c'est décidé, la musique Moldue ne sera pas bannie (avec l'exception évidente de "Ballroom Blitz"). Je suis désolé, Professeur Snape, mais tous les autres aiment la musique Moldue. Élèves, s'il vous plait soyez courtois envers ceux qui n'aiment pas la musique Moldue et écoutez-en silencieusement dans vos chambres communes, et évitez de chantez dans les couloirs.

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Journal d'une Professeure de Métamorphose**

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

Ces dernières semaines m'ont prouvé ce que je savais depuis le début: Severus a aucun goût en musique.

Désolé, Severus, mais c'est vrai. Vous détestez "Stairway to Heaven" parce que ça a été écrit par des Moldus, haïssez "Surrender" pour la même raison, et ne donnez même pas une chance à Relient K ou Within Temptation! Admettons, Relient K est un peu ennuyant, mais Within Temptation est en fait assez talentueux. Écoutez "Stand My Ground" si vous voulez la preuve.

Évidemment, J'aime assez cette nouvelle tendance. Cela m'a donné des vues sur une autre culture à travers un art des plus variés. J'espère trouver des groupes Moldus que j'aime comme Within Temptation.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Je vous l'avais dis que c'était un groupe fantastique. _

_Percival Weasley_

_Je ne savais pas que vous tomberiez aussi bas; jusqu'à insulter mes préférences musicales, Minerva. Si vous insultez les miennes, je peux faire de même avec les vôtres. Et je n'ai pas besoin d"écouter Within Temptation pour savoir qu'ils sont sans talent. _

_Severus Snape_

_Bien, je suis désolée de vous avoir insulté. Arrêtez de m'insulter. _

_Minerva McGongall_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

J'ai eu une retenue.

Ma première retenue à Hogwarts.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Et pour couronner le tout, mon équipe de Quidditch me déteste pour avoir perdu tous ces points.

Ça ne va pas bien.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Eh, t'inquiètes, Harry. On a eu beaucoup de retenues avant, et nous nous en sommes sortis vivants. _

_Fred et George Weasley_

_On va récupérer ces points...par n'importe quel moyen. Est-ce que Rusard aimes les pots-de-vin ? _

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

J'ai vu Voldemort.

Bordel de m...

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_ARRETE DE DIRE SON NOM! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Il de le DIT pas, Il l'ECRIT! ! _

_Hermione Granger_

_Quelle est la différence?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Je ne sais pas...mais il y en A une! Il peut taper le nom de Voldemort s'il en a envie!_

_Hermione Granger_

_PAS TOI AUSSI! ARRETE D'ECRIRE SON NOM! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_OK, OK, bien. Comment l'appelles-tu?_

_Hermione Granger _

_Tu-sais-qui. _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Voldemort est plus facile à taper. _

_Hermione Granger_

_YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Oops! Désolé..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Euh...Voilà mon blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Mes deux meilleurs amis disent et écrivent le nom de Tu-sais-qui tout le temps! Je sais que vous avez été élevé par des Moldus, les gars, mais s'il vous plait ARRETEZ DE DIRE SON NOM!

**Commentaires: **

_OK, OK, désolé! On pourrait l'appeler...j'sais pas..._

_Harry Potter_

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tu-sais-qui dehors et...TSQ sur internet?_

_Hermione Granger_

_Bonne idée. J'allais suggérer Phil, mais en fait TSQ est plus facile à taper._

_Harry Potter_

_Phil? Tu voulais appeler le plus diabolique des sorciers...Phil? _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Hey...nous aimons ça! Prenez garde à Phil, tout le monde! _

_Fred et George Weasley  
-_

_Euhhh...j'étais un peu en train de plaisanter..._

_Harry Potter_

_Qui s'en occupe? On ADORE les blagues! _

_OH NON! C'EST PHIL! _

_Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

**Journal d'un Maitre des Potions**

_**Severus Snape**_

Ça va être une année fatiguante.

Elle n'est pas encore terminée et déjà les jumeaux Weasley postent une chanson offensante (et j'en ai trouvé une dizaine qui sont tout aussi agaçantes), font que la musique Moldue devient populaire, et maintenant ils ont décidé d'appeler le seigneur des ténèbres...Phil.

Si ça vous semble risible, c'est parce que _c'est_ risible. Non seulement ça, mais ça sonne...bizarre. "Harry Potter a vaincu Phil!" "Phil va conquérir le monde sorcier!" "Regardez! C'est Phil!"

Non. Ça sonne bizarre.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Intéressant. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

**Sujet: Phil**

Mon attention s'est portée sur le fait qu'un nom populaire pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est maintenant Phil. Arrêtez ça. Certains trouvent ça offensant,et tous ceux qui ne trouvent pas ça marrant trouvent cela agaçant. N'appelez pas Vous-savez-qui Phil Appelez-le simplement TSQ.

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Mémoires de Farceurs**

_**Fred et George Weasley**_

Nous ne pouvons plus appeler TSQ Phil. Tristes journées.

C'était tellement amusant!

Stupide...Pourquoi les gens devraient être offensés par ça?

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Parce qu'il est diabolique et l'appeler Phil, c'est juste...mal. _

_Professor McGonagall _

_TSQ est plus facile à taper, de toute manière. _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ouais, mais Phil est plus facile à dire que TSQ. _

_Fred et George Weasley_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sujet: Examens de fin d'année**

Les examens de fin d'année prendront place bientôt. Pas de triche; on a fait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Bonne chance.

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall **

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

Examens finaux. Oh purée.

Je n'ai jamais passé d'exam de fin d'année sorcier avant...et je n'ai jamais eu des notes exemplaires aux examens Moldus non plus. D'accrod, c'était un peu dur d'étudier dans un placard sous des escaliers, mais quand même...

Je vais sûrement tout rater. Au moins en Potions, en tout cas.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Si tu étudies, tu devrais t'en sortir. _

_Professor McGongall_

_si tu es inquiet à cause des examens finaux, éteins l'ordinateur et ÉTUDIE!_

_Hermione Granger_

_OK, OK, je l'éteins! _

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Je suis vraiment génial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Je sais que je devrais être en train d'étudier. S'il y a une chose que l'argent ne peut pas acheter, c'est les bonnes notes. Dumbledore l'a bien fait comprendre, ainsi que Papa. Stupide.

Bref, Je me sens pas d'étudier. Pour dire la vérité, je me sens plus l'envie d'écouter de la musique. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment... en même temps qu'être content d'avoir trouvé un moyen de bloquer maman et papa de ce blog et de ne pas avoir à supprimer tous mes posts.

Parce que je crois pas qu'ils aient changé d'avis à propos de la musique Moldue...

Mais j'aime toujours ça.

Juste encore une tournée de Relient K et après j'irai travailler...

OK, peut être encore une...

Juste encore une fois...

* * *

**Sujet: Voldemort**

Oui. Il est vivant. Et oui, il était là.

Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques rumeurs qui se sont répandues, et laissez-moi vous assurer que celle disant que Voldemort hante des toilettes est fausse. Ce serait plutôt le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde , et elle se cache dans UNE toilette dans ONE salle de bains pour filles. Je ne dirai pas qui sont ceux qui ont propagé ces rumeurs, mais vous savez qui vous êtes, Arrêtez-ça. Vous causez des peurs irrationnelles liées à l'utilisation des salles-de-bains.

Harry Potter est en ce moment à l'infirmerie, mais il devrait bien aller. Voldemort est parti, et nous n'avons rien à craindre.

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Sujet: Ouaish...**

C'était une blague et tout le monde le savait! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne ne sait reconnaitre une BLAGUE!

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Sujet: Wow...**

Même NOUS ne pouvions pas tomber plus bas.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Fermez-là**

Je ne suis PAS tombé "aussi bas". J'ai dit une BLAGUE à UNE personne et j'ai pensé qu'elle la prendrait comme telle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens sont stupides.

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Subjet: TSQ**

Pourrions-nous SVP l'appeler comme ça?

**Posté par: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Ron...**

Comme je l'ai dit à ton ami Harry, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Un simple nom n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit être effrayé.

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Sujet: Harry! **

Vous voulez dire...il est réveillé? Peut-on le voir? Il va bien?

**Posté par: Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Sujet: Oui  
**

Harry va bien. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais Madame Pomfrey demande à ce que vous limitiez votre visite à quelques minutes.

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sujet: La Fin**

Nous avons atteint la fin d'une autre année, et quelle année intéressante ce fut! Il n'y pas besoin de vous dire tout ce qui s'est passé, mais si vous étiez endormi pendant toute l'année, demandez à quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas.

Il semble que Slytherin a gagné la Coupe des Maisons encore une fois, faisant d'eux les champions sept ans d'affilée. Assez impressionnant. Cependant, attendez-vous à une surprise au festin de ce soir.

Ce blog sera inactif durant l'été pour la simple et bonne raison que les professeurs seront trop occupés pour le surveiller, et je m'attend que les élèves soient tout aussi occupés pour poster quoique ce soit. (Et il y a la tentation pour les professeurs d'enlever des points durant l'été, et ce n'est pas juste.)

Et bien Au revoir, et profitez de l'été!

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter **_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette année est déjà terminée! C'est presque trop tôt...

A part Malfoy et l'altercation avec Voledemort, J'aime Hogwarts. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir les Dursley, ça c'est sûr.

Ouais bon, je peux toujours vous écrire...

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Tu vas nous manquer cet été, Harry. Peut-être que tu peux nous rendre visite, n'empêche...ce serait cool! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Je t'écrirais aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Je te le promets. Si seulement ils laissaient le blog actif durant l'été..._

_Hermione Granger_

_Oh bon. Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur de toutes manière, et les Dursley ne me laisseraient pas utiliser le leur. J'écrirais BEAUCOUP. _

_Harry Potter _

* * *

**Journal d'un Maitre des Potions**

_**Severus Snape**_

Ah, l'été. De toutes mes années d'enseignement, Je n'avais jamais attendu les vacances d'été autant que celles-là. Cela en grande partie grâce aux jumeaux Weasley et leur musique irritante-et leur nouvelle, agaçante habitude d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres Phil, et crier leur slogan à tue-tête.

Mais cet été sont mes vacances loin d'eux. Je vais en profiter au mieux, vu que ça se terminera bien assez tôt.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Ce n'est pas si mal, Severus. En plus, ils ont arrêté d'appeler VSQ Phil. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre l'année prochaine. _

_Filius Flitwick_

_Que vous dites, Filius..._

_Severus Snape_

_Qu'est-ce que C'EST sensé vouloir dire?_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Ils ont seulement arrêté de l'appeler Phil parce qu'ils étaient obligés, et l'année prochaine, Ils vont rapporter leur musique Moldue avec eux.. _

_Severus Snape_

_Si vous ne pouvez pas les vaincre, joignez-les..._

_Filius Flitwick_

_Je ne les rejoindrai jamais. _

_Severus Snape _

* * *

**Sujet: WOOHOO! **

Potter et ses amis nous ont gagné la Coupe des Maisons! Dans ta FACE, Slytherin!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: ON A GAGNE!**

Et j'ai cru qu'on allait PERDRE! Bon travail, Potter! Tu les as tous récupérés!

**Posté par: Oliver Wood**

* * *

**Sujet: Et? **

Vous avez gagné de 10 points. La belle affaire.

**Posté par: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Sujet: ON A QUAND MEME GAGNE! **

On a quand même gagné! Et c'est tout ce qui compte!

**Posté par: Ronald Weasley**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sujet: Bienvenue! **

Comme le dit le titre, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon été. Moi oui. Commencez à poster aussi tôt que vous le voudrez!Je sais que je suis impatient de commencer une nouvelle année excitante!

**Posté par: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Sujet: Franchement! **

Je sais que chaque année, _quelqu'un_devra être le premier à s'attirer des ennuis, mais _pourquoi_cela doit-il forcément être l'un de _mes _élèves? En fait, cette année c'en est deux. Harry et Ron, je vous ai à l'œil...

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Sujet: On ne voulait pas! **

Vrai de vrai, on ne voulait pas! Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, l'entrée à la plateforme était fermée! Nous ne pouvions pas monter dans le train même si on le voulait - et croyez-moi, nous le voulions!

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Ce que vous auriez dû faire...**

C'est tout sauf ce que vous avez fait!

**Posté par: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Sujet: Donc...**

Donc ils auraient dû courir autour de la gare en criant "BONNE ANNEE!" ?

Hey...peut-être QU'ON devrait faire ça la prochaine fois!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet:!**

Fred! George! Maintenant n'est PAS le moment de plaisanter! Et non, vous n'allez pas, dans AUCUNE circonstance, courir autour de King's Cross (ou n'importe où, dans ce cas)en sous-vêtements criant "BONNE ANNEE!"

Ron, tu n'as aucune idée des ennuis dans lesquels tu t'es fourré!

**Posté par: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Hmm...**

Pouvons nous courir tout habillés criant quelque chose d'autre? Comme par exemple "I HEART LLAMAS!" (NDLT: je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de changer la phrase )

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Non!**

NON!

**Posté par: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Pardon!**

Je suppose que j'ai mérité cette Beuglante...quand même, je suis DESOLE!

**Posté par: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Pas le bon moyen**

même si je peux comprendre le désir que vous avez de faire...pouvons-nous dire...une entrée remarquée, faire peur aux Moldus n'est pas la bonne méthode, M. Potter. Peut-être que vous devriez essayer une voie plus subtile? Je trouve les bons vêtements qui font souvent leur effet pour une entrée impressionnante.

Suivez-moi, Potter, et vous ne pourrez jamais vous tromper.

**Posté par: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**Sujet: Uhhh...**

Merci, Professeur. Je vais bien...vraiment...

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Ah...**

Essayant d'être modeste, eh? Et bien, la modestie est une qualité qui peut vous rendre populaire. Juste ne la laissez pas vous monter à la tête.

**Posté par: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**LeSurvivant: **Professeur McGonagall, êtes-vous occupée?

**FièreGryffindor: **Non, Harry. De quoi as-tu besoin?

**LeSurvivant: **Um...est-ce que le Professur Lokhart a un compte admin aussi?

**FièreGryffindor: **Oui, malheureusement. Tous les professeurs en ont un.

**LeSurvivant: **Mince...donc cela veut-il dire qu'il peut contrôler mes conversations instantanées, mon blog et tout?

**FièreGryffindor: **Il peut entre dans vos conversations, mais il ne peut pas les contrôler. Et oui, il peut lire votre blog.

**LeSurvivant: **OK...

**FièreGryffindor: **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. I l est probablement trop occupé à se regarder dans une glace pour s'embêter à surveiller ton blog personnel, qu'il peut contrôler que s'il suspecte quelque affaire. Plus de deux contrôles forcés alerteront Dumbledore, et Lokhart devra s'expliquer. Ton blog devrait être en sécurité.

**LeSurvivant: **OK. Merci, Professeur!

**FièreGryffindor: **De rien.

* * *

**LeSurvivant: **OK, Lockhart ne peut pas contrôler nos conversations instantanées.

**J'épelleBienTarte : **T'essûr?

**LeSurvivant: **Positif. J'ai demandé à McGonagall.

**J'épelleBienTarte **: Bien. Donc si je dis qu'il est vaniteux...

**LeSurvivant**: Il sera seulement capable de le lire s'il s'introduit dans notre convo.

**J'épelleBienTarte : **Convo?

**LeSurvivant: **Conversation.

**J'épelleBienTarte :** Donc nos covos instantanées sont sécurisées? Cool!

**LeSurvivant: **Ouaip.

**J'épelleBienTarte : **Laisse moi célébrer ça en disant que ses robes turquoise sont MOCHES

**LeSurvivant: **LOL! Trop vrai!

**NewbieCurieuse :** Elles ne sont pas moches!

**J'épelleBienTarte : **Si elles le sont! Elles sont trop...étincelantes et...hideuses!

**NewbieCurieuse : **Ses robes turquoise sont parfaitement bien, et il a le droit de porter ce qu'il veut!

**ISpellPieRight: **Malheureusement.

**LeSurvivant: **Euh...les gars...

**NewbieCurieuse : **J'ai desdevoirs à faire. Si vous aviez un tant soi peu d'esprit, vous arrêteriez d'insulter Lokhart et vous commenceriez à travailler aussi.

**J'épelleBienTarte : **Ouais, enfin, HMPH!

**LeSurvivant: **Je te vois au CDI, Ron.

**J'épelleBienTarte : **Attends...tu ne vas pas rester encore quelques minutes juste pour l'énerver?

**LeSurvivant: **Pas quand elle a raison.

**J'épelleBienTarte : **Bien. A toute.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à elo-didie pour sa review ^^_

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre !_

**Euh...Voilà mon blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Lockhart est ennuyant. Aujourd'hui, il nous a donné un quiz sur lui-même. Un _quiz_! Et il était scandalisé que la plupart d'entre nous n'avions pas lu son soi-disant «autobiography » (Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien épelé, non? Je détesterais être pire en orthographe que Crabbe et Goyle.) et avons eu faux à plusieurs de ses questions.

Devrais-je m'inquiéter qu'Hermione a presque eu tout bon?

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Oui. Je suis inquiet moi-même. _

_Harry Potter _

_Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas avoir lu les livres de Lokhart avec plus d'attention! Comme ça tu n'aurais pas raté le quiz. Et il a bien FAIT tout ce qu'il dit! Demandes-lui juste! _

_Hermione Granger_

_Oh, bien sûr, LOCKHART est la source la plus fiable pour ce sujet! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Je n'aime pas vraiement Lockhart. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron; C'est probablement un arnaqueur. _

_En passant, c'est "autobiographie," pas "autobiography." Le "y" c'est en anglais._

_Percival Weasley_

_Parce qu'on sait tous que la grammaire est le plus important dans la vie! _

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Il a DEMANDE! Il voulait savoir s'il avait bien épelé car il ne voulait pas être comparé à Crabbe et Goyle! (Qui, en passant, ont un nouveau blog et ne savent toujours pas comment bloquer les gens,apparemment Malfoy ne les a pas aidé non plus.)_

_Percival Weasley_

_Oooohhhh...la brigade des débiles ont un nouveau blog? cool! _

_Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensées de Crabbe et Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle**_

on a déssider kon aimé les tchatts ta pa bsoin 2 bon gramair u ortografe.

Dc on va + utilisé.

Nul kon peu pa utilisé sur papied.

o bon.

Not blog a u bcp 2 visits. Lait gens ns love, je panse.

Ou c nous panseons? On ses pa. persone comente. zaaarb.

o bon.

bloger est fun.

Com tchat.

On naime inter net.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Aucun commentaire n'a été posté. _

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

Wow.

Encore une fois, c'est tout ce que je peux dire après avoir lu le dernier post de Crabbe et Goyle. (Au travers de mes larmes de rire, bien sûr.)

Je sais que c'est les potes à Malfoy, mais leur blog est trop drôle! Ça me fait me sentir intelligent, même face à Hermione.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Ça me fait me sentir VRAIMENT intelligent. _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Leur blog ferait se sentir intelligent n'importe qui! _

_Tu te sens bête face à moi? Je suis désolée...Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes comme ça..._

_Hermione Granger_

_Non, Je ne me sens pas stupide face à toi...juste...moins intelligent que toi. _

_Harry Potter_

_Mais n'ose pas agir plus bêtement pour autant! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Et tu dis ça juste pour que je t'aide pour les devoirs? _

_Hermione Granger_

_Oui. _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Oh bon. C'est mieux que rien, je suppose. _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Journal d'un Maitre des Potions**

_**Severus Snape**_

Une nouvelle année scolaire. Oh joie.

Une nouvelle année scolaire veut dire une année de plus avec les jumeaux Weasley et leur affreuse ''musique'', je ne comprend vraiment pas comment ils peuvent considérer ça comme étant de la musique, mais ils réussissent d'une certaine manière à l'écouter constamment.

Maintenant de plus en plus d'élèves prennent le train en marche de la "Musique Moldue" et le conduisent avec joie tout en écoutant Relient K et Led Zepplin.

Et je me retrouve à avoir besoin d'un Sortilège de Silence Permanent qui malheureusement n'existe pas. Et même s'il existait, je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne l'autoriserait pas.

* * *

**Commentaires:**

_Remets-toi, Severus. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Vu que vous avez manifestement ignoré ma suggestion d'écouter"Stairway to Heaven" et à Minerva d'essayer ''Within Temptation'', je vais vous recommander un nouveau groupe (enfin, pas vraiment ''nouveau'' mais ils viennent tout juste d'être populaires à Hogwarts. Essayez les ''Goo Goo Dolls''. Ils sont assez talentueux, un peu nonchalants, et vraiment bien à écouter. _

_Filius Flitwick _

_Il ne va pas le faire, Filius..._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Pour une fois vous avez raison, Minerva. Je n'ai aucune intention d'écouter les ''Goo Goo Dolls''. _

_Severus Snape_

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Oh bon. Ca valait la peine d'essayer. _

_Filius Flitwick_


	15. Chapter 15

**Moi, le magicien **

_**Gilderoy Lockhart**_

Je ne suis pas celui qui manque une opportunité; dès que le poste de Professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal a été ouvert, j'ai été le premier à postuler.(Enfin, le premier postulant qui a _compté. _Je suis, après tout, celui qui a eu le job.)

Donc, quand j'ai appris que je pouvais avoir un de ces blogs personnels, j'en ai crée un de suite. Ils sont plutôt fun. Et si vous vous posiez des questions à propos du titre, il réfère au titre de mon autobiographie, _Moi, le magicien__, _en librairie maintenant. Si vous avez acheté un exemplaire, Je serai ravi de le signer pour vous!

Bon, où en étais-je? Oh oui, le blog. Eh bien, je suppose que je suis supposé y écrire ma vie, donc voilà:

Je suis l'incroyable Professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal accompli à Hogwarts. J'ai voyagé autour du globe, aidant les gens dès que je le pouvais, avant de retourner en Grande-Bretagne pour partager ma connaissance illimitée à la prochaine génération de sorcières et sorciers. (Bien sûr, l'équipe (NDLT: staff d'Hogwarts) a aussi bénéficié de mon expertise...demandez seulement à Professeur Sprout! Je l'ai aidé à soigner le saule Cogneur il y a pas vraiment longtemps ...mais je ne eux pas que vous pensiez que j'en sais plus qu'elle!)

Oh, ah oui. J'aime vraiement beaucoup Hogwarts.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Grrrrrrr..._

_Pomona Sprout_

_Pourquoi tant de haine, Pomona?_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_C'est "Professeur Sprout!" _

_Pomona Sprout_

_Tu laisses les autres professeurs t'appeler Pomona...et je te laisse m'appeler Gilderoy..._

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Et je ne te laisserai pas m'appeler Pomona! C'est Sprout ouProfesseur Sprout! _

_Pomona Sprout_

_Oh. As-tu aimé mon blog? _

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Non!_

_Pomona Sprout_

* * *

**HufflepuffHerbologiste: **Je peux honnêtement dire que je déteste Professor Lockhart.

**FièreGryffindor: Ça** t'as pris du temps.

**HufflepuffHerbologiste:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**FièreGryffindor: **La grande partie du reste d'entre nous avions décidé que nous le détestions dès le moment où il a montré sa stupide face pompeuse dans le Grand Hall.

**HufflepuffHerbologiste: **Oh. Eh bien, j'aime laisser à chacun sa chance...

**FièreGryffindor: **Tout comme moi. J'aime leur laisser une chance et s'ils la rate, c'est de leur propre faute.

**HufflepuffHerbologiste: **Il est agaçant...

**CharmantRavenclaw: **Je vais vous dire! Il peut à peine produire un sortilège de protection et il a essayé de me montrer combien la façon que j'ai d'enseigner était mauvaise !

**FièreGryffindor: **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise?

**SlytherinSpellchecker: **Parce qu'il n'est qu'un idiot arrogant qui a besoin d'être viré rapidement et douloureusement.

**FièreGryffindor: **Comment peut-on virer quelqu'un douloureusement?

**FièreGryffindor: **Attends...Severus? Est-ce bien toi?

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin: **Qui d'autre utiliserait le nom "CorrectOrthoSlytherin"?

**FièreGryffindor: **Personne, mais je me demandais pourquoi tu étais de MON côté pour une fois...

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin: **Parce que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Minerva. Et pour la question posée plus tôt, tu peux virer quelqu'un douloureusement en les faisant souffrir avant de les faire virer.

**HufflepuffHerbologiste: **Oooohhhh...Je suis normalement pas une fan de torture...mais je dois dire que ça sonne assez tentant tout de suite!

**CharmantRavenclaw: **Tout comme moi! Mais comment faisons-nous, comme tu dis, pour le "virer rapidement et douloureusement"?

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin:** C'est là où nous rencontrons plusieurs problèmes, dont le plus évident peut être épelé; "Albus Dumbledore."

**CharmantRavenclaw**: Hmmm...Je vous dirai si je réussis à trouver une idée.

**HufflepuffHerbologiste**: En passant, Severus, pourquoi ton nom est "CorrectOrthoSlytherin"?

**FièreGryffindor: **Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec tes deux élèves qui ne savent pas épeler correctement?

**CharmantRavenclaw: **Hahaha! J'en avais presque oublié Crabbe et Goyle...

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin: **Leur orthographe va progresser, comptez sur moi...

**HufflepuffHerbologiste: **Ca ne sonne pas bon...

**FièreGryffindor: **ni plaisant, en tout cas pour Crabbe et Goyle.

**CharmantRavenclaw: **Severus, es-tu encore là?

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin: **Bien sûr que je suis là.

**CharmantRavenclaw: **Désolé. Parfois le petit truc avatar dit que tu es en ligne lorque tu es vraiment déconnecté.

**CharmantRavenclaw: **Quoiqu'il en soit, ce que j'étais sur le point de dire est que tu devrais concentrer ton ''énergie de torture'' plus sur Lokhart et moins sur les fautes d'orthographe de Crabbe et Goyle.

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin: **Hmmm...

**CorrectOrthoSlytherin: **Au revoir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Euh...Voilà mon Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Malfoy a dit le mot commençant par ''m''!

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être surpris, mais quand même! _Il a appelé Hermione par le mot commençant par ''m'' __! _

'Souhaite que ma stupide baguette magique marche mieux.._il_ aurait dû être celui qui crachait des limaces, pas moi!

Ce petit...

* * *

_IL L'A APPELE PAR LE MOT COMMENCANT PAR ''M''? _

_Percival Weasley_

_Il l'a fait! On était tous les deux là! C'était à l'entrainement de Quidditch - en passant, ils nous ont volé le terrain! _

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Ils ont QUOI? _

_Percival Weasley_

_On était supposé avoir le terrain de Quidditch pour aujourd'hui dès l'aube, et ils l'ont PRIS! Ces c***! Ils ont des nouveaux balais aussi!_

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Attends...Qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy faisait sur le terrain de Quidditch? Vous ne voulez pas dire que..._

_Percival Weasley_

_Ouaip. Il est leur nouvel attrapeur. _

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Grrrrr..._

_Percival Weasley_

_Ouais, "Grrr" est exactement ce que j'ai dit. _

_Harry Potter_

_Tu veux qu'on le tue pour toi? On fait de bons prix pour les assassinats!_

_Fred et George Weasley_

_J'aurais dit oui si vous n'alliez pas avoir des problèmes. _

_Harry Potter_

_Ouais bon, on allait le tuer de toute manière..._

_Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Malfoy est le nouvel Attrapeur de Slytherin.

C'est just' parce que son père est un sale riche puant, J'espère que tu le sais.

(Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne sais pas à qui j'étais en train de parler...l'ordinateur?)

En parlant de parler, le plus étrange-et effrayant-truc m'est arrivé hier en heure de retenue.

J'étais en train de répondre au fanmail de Lokhart quand j'ai entendu une voix...Ça disait un truc du genre "Viens à moi...laisse-moi de déchirer...laisse-moi de broyer..."

Ça m'a effrayé jusqu'à presque mourir. Et vous savez le plus bizarre?

Lockhart n'a rien entendu.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Ce n'est pas bon, Harry. Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir Madame Pomfrey. _

_Hermione Granger_

_Madame Pomfrey ne sera pas capable de beaucoup l'aider...pas quand tout ce qui arrive est qu'il entend des voix. _

_Ronald Weasley_

_J'étais probablement juste fatigué. Après tout, il était presque minuit. _

_Harry Potter_

_Quand je suis fatiguée, Je n'entend pas des voix parlant de meurtre! _

_Hermione Granger_

_Je vais bien, Hermione. Peut être que c'était juste mon imagination. _

_Harry Potter_

_Espérons que ça soit le cas._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

J'ai encore entendu la voix...

Et quand je suis sorti des donjons, quelque chose était écrit sur le mur:

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire...

Mais Mrs. Norris a été Pétrifiée-elle semblait morte-et Malfoy a dit que les Nés-Moldus seraient les prochains.

J'ai peur...

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Ça va aller, Harry. Malfoy ne peut pas me faire de mal et je n'ai pas peur de lui. _

_Hermione Granger_

_La Chambre des Secrets? Mais c'est juste une légende..._

_Percival Weasley_

_Ce n'est rien. Harry n'a rien fait, je sais qu'il ne ferait rien de tout ça. _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Je ne l'accusais de rien du tout!_

_Percival Weasley_

_OK, désolé. _

_Ronald Weasley_


	17. Chapter 17

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il est 10 h du soir et je suis à l'infirmerie...tout seul...avec rien à faire. Je suppose qu'il n'a rien de vraiment amusant à faire quand tu es en train de remettre tous les os de ton bras en place...stupide lockhart.

quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'ils ont presque tous repoussés. je peux presque bouger mon bras. si lockhart n'avait pas enlevé tous mes os, je serais en train de l'étrangler en ce moment-même. là encore, s'il n'avait pas enlevé tous mes os, je n'aurais aucune raison de l'étrangler...

les 2 slytherin les plus drôles n'ont pas encore posté à nouveau sur leur blog, aucun de mes amis n'est connecté-probablement tous endormis-et c'est vraiment dur de taper avec 1 main. purée...je ne peux pas faire de point d'exclamation...

je déteste lokhart.

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Pardon de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite la nuit dernière...Madame Pomfrey ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer. As-tu entendu ce qui est arrivé à Colin Creevey?_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ouais! Ça fait peur...Pauvre gars..._

_Harry Potter_

_C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? Pauvre gars? Pour tous les moyens et mobiles, Malfoy l'a tué! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Il n'est pas mort...Professor Sprout va faire une sorte de mixture de mandragore dès qu'elles seront à maturité..._

_Hermione Granger_

_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire les gars dès que Madame Pomfrey me laissera sortir d'ici..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Journal d'une jeune Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Colin a été Pétrifié.

Il s'était assis à côté de moi au cours de Sortilèges...et il était vraiment sympa! Un peu bavard, mais il est gentil! Et maintenant...Je lui ai rendu visite à l'infirmerie...On dirait qu'il est mort. Tout le monde dit qu'il ne l'est pas, mais quand même...

J'ai tellement peur...

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Ça va aller, Ginny. Colin sera de nouveau sur pieds dès que le Professeur Sprout pourra faire ce truc avec les mandragores..._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Aw, n'aie pas peur, Ginny. Tout va bien aller. _

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

**Mémoires de Farceurs **

_**Fred et George Weasley**_

Percy s'est fâché contre nous.

Pourquoi, nous demandez-vous? Quelle farce a été si géniale que Percy a pensé qu'elle valait la peine qu'il nous menace d'écrire à Maman pour la lui raconter ?

Eh bien, ce n'était pas une farce, et si vous nous le demandez, on ne méritait pas de se faire crier dessus. On était juste de bons grands frères et essayions de consoler notre petite soeur. On ne savait pas que ça lui causerait des cauchemars! Sérieusement, beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est _marrant_ quand on se couvre d'un voile et qu'on sort de notre cachette derrière une statue!

Ginny, si tu lis ceci, on est désolé. On sait qu'on s'est déjà excusés en personne, mais nous le refaisons. On ne savait pas que tu étais aussi effrayée par quoique puisse être le truc qui a attaqué Colin, et s'il y a n'importe quoi qui puisse te remonter le moral, dis-le nous. OK?

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Merci de vous excuser. Pour une fois, vous avez fait la bonne chose. _

_Percival Weasley_

_C'est bon...juste, ne le refaites plus..._

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

**Sujet: Le Club de Duels**

Nous allons commencer un club de Duels pour tous les élèves qui sont intéressés dans l'art subtil de la self-defense au travers du duel magique. Tous les élèves intéressées devraient venir dans la Grande Salle ce soir à 8 heures.

**Posté par: Gilderoy Lockhart **

* * *

**PansyMimie: **tu va o club 2 duels ce soir, draco?

**FierSangPur: **YAAAHHH! Est-ce que TOUT LE MONDE doit utiliser de la mauvaise grammaire ici ?

**PansyMimie:** c appelé du SMS, draco. C + facile pr tapé.

**FierSangPur: **Ouais, ben c'est chiant.

**FierSangPur:** Est-ce que c'est VRAIMENT dur de taper quelques lettres en plus?

**PansyMimie: **t'occupes. T'y va ou pa?

**FierSangPur: **Ouais, j'y vais. Et toi?

**PansyMimie: **j'pense ui. crabbe + goyle vs y aller?

**ImCrabbe: **ui. t'y va, greg?

**ImGoyle: **ué.

**PansyMimie: **kool. On svoi laba.

**FierSangPur: **Attends. Est-ce que c'est Lokhart qui enseigne?

**JeCoeurMonChaton: **chai pa. ptetre.

**PansyMimie:** jspr pas.

**JeCoeurMonChaton: **il est pluto mignon...

**FierSangPur: **Mais il est chiant! Et il a transformé les DCFM en Glideroy Lockhart 101! Tout ce qu'on apprend est à propos de lui et de tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent!

**PansyMimie**: laisse tomber, draco. DCFM c facile mtnt.

**FierSangPur**: C'est juste stupide maintenant...

**JeCoeurMonChaton**: o, aller. Club de duel devrait êt + amusant.

**PansyMimie**: yah. a+, millicent.

**JeCoeurMonChaton**: tu te déconnect?

**PansyMimie: **yah. Jé des devoirs + mcgonagall ne me laissera pa aller si je les fait pa.

**JeCoeurMonChaton: **tro stupide.

**PansyMimie: **yah. A +!

**FierSangPur: **a tout à l'heure, Pansy.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment génial **

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Je déteste la mauvaise orthographe et grammaire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça m'embête c'est tout.

Le problème c'est que tout le monde à Slytherin semble aimer le "langage SMS," comme ils le disent. _(NDLT : SMS dans la version originale = ''chatspeak'' j'ai donc retiré cette phrase : (Ou, comme Crabbe et Goyle l'écrivent, "chatspeek." Gr.))_

Comprenez-moi bien, J'aime Slytherin. C'est la seule Maison dont on a le mérite d'intégrer. Mais les gens qui y sont ne savent pas écrire! Et je trouve ça particulièrement agaçant!

Je déteste les Backstreet Boys aussi! Millicent et Pansy les _adoooorent_, mais ils CRAIGNENT ! Avec leurs stupides mélodies toutes mielleuses et leurs paroles stupides...Ugh.

Ce n'est pas mon jour.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci encore à tous pour vos review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

Ça semblait être une bonne idée pourtant. Vous savez, aller au Club de Duels, apprendre à combattre quelqu'un...Je pensais que ça serait utile pour le futur. Je veux dire, ça aurait été VRAIMENT utile l'année dernière. (Non pas que je veuille me battre avec Vol...TSQ dans un futur proche, bien que je l'ai fait OK la première fois ne sachant pas comment combattre en duel, mais quand même. Ça semblait être fun. Faire un Duel, je voulais dire, pas se battre avec TSQ.)

Malfoy était mon partenaire...grr. C'est vraiment un pauvre type. _Je_ ne le frapperai pas s'il est à terre, mais IL n'est pas au dessus de ça! Je l'avais presque, moi aussi, mais Snape est intervenu...

Ça aurait pu bien se terminer, si Malfoy n'avait pas fait apparaître ce serpent de nulle part. Il a commencé à aller vers Justin Finch-Fletchley, et j'ai (imbécile comme je suis) crié "Laisse-le tranquille!"

Le serpent a obéi. Il m'a compris, juste comme l'avait fait le boa constrictor au zoo. J'ai cru que Justin serait heureux (ou du moins, rassuré), mais pas en colère.

J'ai appris plus tard de Ron que je parlais le Fourchelangue et c'est en fait assez rare (Je pensais que beaucoup de personnes ici pouvaient parler aux serpents. T'sais, juste un autre truc que les sorciers pouvaient faire.) Mais je suppose que j'avais tord...Maintenant Justinet tous les Hufflepuffs sont fâchés contre moi, plusieurs Griffindors sont effrayés, et je me suis senti incroyablement stupide.

J'aurais juste dû laisser Snape s'en charger...

Maintenant tous les Hufflepuffs me détestent et pensent que je suis l'héritier de Slytherin, et tout en ne sachant pas ce que ça signifie, je peux dire que ce n'est pas bon. (L'héritier-quelqu'il soit-a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.)

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_On va arranger ça, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas. _

_Hermione Granger_

_Juste, ne parle plus Fourchelangue devant n'importe qui d'autre!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_J'ai seulement réussi à parler Fourchelangue devant un serpent..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Pensées de...Moi**

_**Harry Potter**_

Oh non...

Justin a été Pétrifié.

Mince...

Je ne l'ai pas fait! Pour de vrai!

* * *

**Commentaires: **

_Je te crois, Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille! _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Je te crois aussi. Tout comme Dumbledore. _

_Percival Weasley_

_Tu ne ferais JAMAIS de mal à personne, Harry! Quiconque dit le contraire est stupide! _

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Merci, Ginny. Content que tu soies de mon côté..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Journal d'une jeune Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Je sais qu'il y a un monstre parcourant l'école.

Je sais que deux personnes de ma connaissance sont actuellement à l'infirmerie.

Je sais que je devrais être trop effrayée pour le remarquer.

Mais Harry Potter m'a remerciée.

En fait, il a dit '_Content__ que tu soies de mon côté _.' Qu'est ce que ça doit vouloir dire? Juste qu'il est heureux que je sois de son côté dans cette épreuve, ou qu'il est content que _je _sois de son côté?

Suis-je juste une autre personne de "son côté" ou est-il content que ça soit _moi_ de son côté ? Hmm...je me demande ce que Tom en pense?

Put** de mer**...mieux vaut effacer ce post!

* * *

**Sujet: Faites gaffe! **

Faites attention, tout le monde! L'Héritier de Slytherin est sur le point de poster! Il peut vous lancer un sortilège par le biais d'Internet!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Soyez simpa!**

Arrêtez ça, les gars! Harry a déjà assez de choses qui lui arrivent sans que vous en rajoutiez en le taquinant!

**Posté par: Ginevra Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Allez, sœurette! **

Il sait qu'on est pas sérieux...et on est probablement les seuls à plaisanter quand on avertit tout le monde à propos de lui.

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**VraiWeasleySage : **Tout est prêt?

**Farceur4ever : **Ouaip. Le Charme du Cridurut a dû être un peu modifié, mais ça devrait être prêt.

**VraiWeasleySage : **Et ça va juste déclencher l'alarme quand il rentre dans la pièce?

**Farceur4ever: **Ouaip.

**VraiWeasleySage : **Cool. Quand va-t-on le mettre en marche?

**Farceur4ever: **Quand ce sera l'heure du diner. Aucun des profs ne va le remarquer.

**VraiWeasleySage : **Et on a une histoire au cas où ça tournerait mal?

**Farceur4ever: **Et Ouaip.

**VraiWeasleySage : **Cool. Ca va être trop génial!

**Farceur4ever: **Oh ouais...

* * *

**Sujet: Charme du Cridurut**

Est-ce que la personne qui a modifié ce Charme du Cridurut pourrait l'arrêter s'il vous plait ? Ça me rend malade !

**Posté par: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Sujet: Awww...**

Allez, Professeur! Tout le monde pense que c'est hilarant!

**Posté par: Fred et George Weasley**

* * *

**Sujet: Ça va de soi**

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous deux. Maintenant arrêtez le charme de suite, ou c'est 25 points de moins pour Gryffindor.

**Posté par: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Sujet: J'aime ça...**

Serieusement...entendre la mélodie de "The Immigrant Song" à chaque fois que pénètre une salle est mieux que les chuchotements effrayés que j'entends d'habitude...

**Posté par: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Sujet: Publicité**

Ah, on a acquis le goût de la publicité, n'est-ce pas, jeune Potter? Je dois dire que, avoir de la musique se mettre en marche à chaque fois qu'on entre une salle doit être assez sympa-sans mentionner créatif! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé! Quoique, si j'étais toi, j'exigerais une autre chanson. Ces chansons Moldus sont tellement nulles.

**Posté par: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**Sujet: Je ne l'ai pas fait! **

Honnêtement! Les jumeaux Weasley ont mis ce charme en place, pas moi! Je ne leur ai rien demandé!

**Posté par: Harry Potter **


End file.
